Rescue Me
by vertical blue surfer girl
Summary: What happens when Monica,Ruby,and Xiao team up to rescue a legendary princess named Sayarei? With a bunch of side quests that run into them on the way,they must find a way to cross throught a major chain of islands, set in Monica's time, and save the prin


A/N: I do not own the Dark Cloud 1 and 2 characters or places. Only the characters and places that I've made up belong to me..

_**Rescue Me: Prologue **_

The crystal palace was alone and desolate as Sayarei , the princess of the island city of Sanji, walked down the hall lined with colorful shrubbery and marble statues. Her long blue hair reached the center of back, and the long crystal dress she was wearing, flowed gracefully on the glass floor. She let out a long sigh, and shifted her teal eyes up to the ceiling which she could see the stars. Only the stars in the clear sky could comfort her in the time in which she needed a friend. She quickly shifted her gaze down to her sterling silver locket and opened it. An image of the two illuminate moons and glittering stars swirled encircled the small locket, and music filled Princess Sayarei's ears as she sung along in a beautiful voice.

_If only the stars in the sky could hear my every cry._

_They could save me from the evil inside._

_The many tears I've cried day and night._

_Twin moons hear the voices in the cosmic world of love._

_When the sky spills out the stars of the world into the land of living._

_I see a pure image in mind…that tells me to be strong._

_The love that lasts forever._

"That was lovely Sayarei……"

"Huh, who's there?" ,she questioned as she turned around.

There stood Monica dressed in a purple royal top and pumpkin shorts. Her long and jewel-colored hair was braided neatly down to her ankles tied in a purple butterfly ribbon. She had her dark cloud sword tucked inside a black belt around her waist. Her purple knight boots somehow glittered in the dim light.

"Hey Saya", she said in a lively voice, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay", Princess Saya said to Monica as she closed her locket.

"Your father sent me here from the Starlight Temple. He was at the Sage ceremony. Why didn't you come? The Great Sage Crest was asking for you!"

"I'm sorry I didn't show up Monica, words could not explain what I was doing at the time. I'm still a little depressed since mother is gone."

"Oh", Monica started to walk beside her, "I'm very sorry about Queen Lillith."

"It wasn't your fault", she said, "She was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm just sorry that I had to witness her leave."

Monica looked at Saya with a troubled look. She could sense the fear and sadness in her eyes. At that moment, a string of footsteps could be heard behind them. Saya's elf-like ears could perked up as she heard the footsteps increasing in sound.

"What's wrong?", Monica asked as she put her hand on her sword.

"Stay where you are!", a voice that sounded like a man's said behind them. As Saya turned around, she gasped, and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"How did you get in here?", she said as the figure stepped closer. There stood a boy, who looked around the age of 19, in front of an army of griffon soldiers. His white hair hung freely in front of his face, and he had a black cape around him.

"What do you want?", Monica said as she revealed her dark cloud.

"Put down your weapon young Monica", the boy said as he put his hand up, "I wish not to engage in battle."

Monica reluctantly put away her sword while she and Saya exchanged confused looks.

"Tell me", Saya said as she stepped forward, "Who are you and why do you enter Sanji Palace?"

The boy closed his red eyes, "My name is Riko, and I have come for you Lady Sayarei."

Monica blinked, "You look familiar, do I know you?"

Riko sighed and looked at her, "I know much about you young Monica, but I cannot reveal anymore information to you. I'm here on assignment."

"From where?", Monica questioned wanting to know answers.

"My father."

"Who is your father?"

"I mustn't say…I have come here for one thing..", he grabbed Saya's arm, "and that is to take the princess away from this wretched place they call Sanji."

"No!", Saya voice rang out through the whole palace, "Let me go!"

Monica tried to tackle Riko, the Griffon soldiers stopped her in mid-air, and held her down.

"Let me go!", Monica cried out, "I will not allow you to take her!"

Riko put his hand over Saya's mouth, "Young Monica, it is indeed not my fault. You have failed to protect the princess, and that's final. I have the power to mess up history, just as Emperor Griffon did! But I chose to take royalty, let you off easy, and leave the island suffering until she is found."

Monica's eyes widened, "You monster, you let her go!"

"Monica, help me!", Saya cried out as Riko pulled her closer to him.

Monica could not escape the powerful grip of the griffon soldiers. Riko carried on, "I now, have decided to take Griffon's place as the history eraser. It is now up to you to rescue her, and prevent history from being erased". Saya's eyes filled up with tears as she quietly uttered the words "Rescue me". At that moment, Riko disappeared taking Saya with him in a black aura.

"NOOOOO!", Monica cried out as she finally freed herself from the soldiers. She lunged forward, but it was to late. She was gone, and the only thing that was left of her was her locket and a small star glass. As the griffon soldiers disappeared, Monica was left alone in the middle of the hall. Tears ran down her eyes as she struggled to grab the star glass and the locket. Finally, after many tries, she managed to grab both of the items.

"Don't worry Saya", Monica said as tears ran down her cheeks, "I will rescue you!". She opened the locket and watched the moon and stars encircled the edges if the necklace as in played a small ballad. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and set down the star glass.

"If I can't catch you in the future Riko, I will definitely catch you in the past."

She closed her eyes as a small yellow mist transported her to the past………………


End file.
